In Search of the Witch Hunter
by fictionprincess08
Summary: Sophie has lived many lives after being cursed to roam the earth without her true love until he found her and fell in love with her. But the catch was he would have to fall in love with her before her 30th birthday or she would die and the cycle would repeat.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sophie Winters. Well at least in this live it is. Around 900 years ago my name was Sofiel and I was cursed with eternity but not in the same way Kaulder was. I was cursed to be reborn. Every life time I have been born and died all before my 30th birthday. Around the age of 15 I have a near death experience and I gain my memory of every single lifetime before.  
I was not the only one who was cursed. The love of my life Karter was as well. Because of what I had done he was punished as well.  
While I had been cursed to remember, Karter would not until he had fallen in love with me.  
We died after we were cursed and reborn into new families. I didn't remember who I was until at 15 when I had fallen off of log and into the rapid river below. I was whisked away and nearly drowned but I was able to pull myself out.  
I laid on the creek as it all came rushing back to me. All the memories from my past life. I ran away that night in search of Karter. The man I had fallen for.  
I searched the country for three years and found him. His name was Kaulder and he was married with a daughter. No matter my love for him I could not break up a family. So I followed Kaulder to the witch queens plague tree. I watched Kaulder come out of that tree a charred mess. He had been cursed.  
That was the last time I saw him.  
Now 800 years later I'm in New York City just living my life. Yeah, I remember Kaulder. But centuries ago I gave up looking for him. Now I live my life knowing I'm counting down the days until I die. Then it's 15 more years until the torture of remembering returns.  
I'm two weeks away from my 30th birthday. I know it will happen. This cycle will continue until Kaulder falls in love with me. But it's impossible. No one can fall in love with a stranger in two weeks.  
Something was different about this time I came back. This time I was born a witch.  
It was strange. There was so much power. I knew this wouldn't change anything. I still wouldn't find Kaulder.  
I spent my nights at the witch bar that my friend Chloe owned. I helped her out with potions. I had been around long enough to know most of the potions by heart. It wasn't too hard. Chloe knew of my curse. She's the only person I have ever trusted enough to tell. But I didn't tell her the man I fell in love with was the witch hunter.  
"Soph what are you doing here? You should be out living. Traveling the world?" Chloe asked as I stood behind the bar.  
"Why? I've got eternity to live and live again. And continue to live. Right now I just want to forget that my 30th birthday is coming."  
"Fine but tomorrow we party." Chloe said pointing to me.  
"Fine." I smiled at her.

Then all the witches began running. Chloe and I looked around and then we saw Kaulder walk through the room.

"Miranda, where are you going?" Chloe asked our friend that worked with us.

"I've heard that you don't even have to do anything. He knows when you're going to do something bad then he slices off your head." Miranda said.

"That's a story grandmothers tell us to keep us out of trouble."

"Chloe, go with Miranda. I'll take care of him." I said and she nodded running with Miranda.

I stood there almost breathless. He looked just like Karter. I felt my heart race as he walked over to the bar I stood behind.

"We're up to code, and I make sure no humans get in here." I said standing across from him.

"It's a beautiful place." Kaulder said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I just work here." I said flatly.

"What do you charge?"

"Depends on what you're having."

"A memory."

"That's $500."

"Done." Kaulder said turning around and walking around the room.

"I'm sorry I meant $5,000."

"Is that what you meant?" He asked turning back to me.

"Yes, $5.000."

"Sold." He made his way back over to me.

"You must really want this memory."

"Shall we start?" Kaulder asked.

"No, I changed my mind." I said reaching for the potion I had made for myself earlier.

Kaulder picked it up before I could and sniffed it.

"Fear potion? What could you possibly be afraid of?" He asked seriously.

"Dying." I said honestly.

"Do you know what I'm afraid of?" Kaulder asked leaning forward on the bar.

"Nope." I said grabbing the potion and finishing it.

"Nothing. It's actually really boring."

"I know you have a code, and I haven't done anything wrong. Since you've already messed everything up why don't you get out?"

"I do have a code, but I'm also not leaving." Kaulder said taking off his jacket.

"What do you need a memory potion for anyhow? You hunting a witch?"

"I'm helping a friend."

"Fine, take a seat." I said and Kaulder walked over to the more comfortable chairs while I made the potion.

I set the tray up and walked over to Kaulder.

"A word of warning. If you get hurt in your memory you get hurt out here. If you die in your memory you die out here." I said injecting the potion into the cherry.

"I can't die."

"It's a disclaimer for the insurance."

I handed it to him with a smug smile.

"Bottoms up." He said and put it in his mouth.

Kaulder leaned back with his eyes closed and I stood up. I made sure he was out before I started talking.

"Alright, God. This isn't funny. You lead him here two weeks before my 30th. Is this to torture me? To punish me for loving one more than all. Now I'll have to spend another lifetime looking for him."

"I've never heard a witch talk to Him." Kaulder said making me jump.

"That conversation was supposed to be private."

Kaulder nodded and this time actually ate the cherry.

I began cleaning my things and I heard someone walking around the bar. I hid as a man grabbed Kaulder and hand cuffed him to the grate before waking him up. He hit the ground and groaned as he pulled a needle out of his neck.

"Hello, witch hunter. I was once yanked out of a memory spell. My mind was mush for hours." The man said laughing.

Kaulder was grunting trying to get his hand out of the handcuff.

"People shouldn't dig up the past. That's why it's in the past."

Kaulder tried to reach for the man, but he was just out of reach.

Kaulder ran the other way and broke his hand in multiple places while pulling it out of the cuff.

The man had walked over to the cabinets and was smashing all the potions and the ingredients.

Kaulder walked over to the man while his hand healed and by the time he got there his hand was perfect and it was landing a punch into the witch's face.

"You cursed my friend." Kaulder said to the man why was lying at his feet.

"He lasted longer than most do." He taunted behind his barrier spell.

I crawled over to the bar and grabbed what Kaulder would need to be pulled out of the memory spell.

"Doesn't take balls to get into a bar fight when you can't get hurt." The man pointed out as he stood over Kaulder. "I guess your mind isn't as tough. No more memory potions."

He walked over to the back of the bar and I hid at the end. He was chanting and then the back of the bar was on fire.

Chloe is going to kill me. I thought as I watched her bar catch fire.

I crawled over to Kaulder and he grabbed my throat cutting off my airway.

"Kaulder." I struggled to say as I grabbed his hand trying to pull it off.

I took the lid off of the container and blew the spell into Kaulder's face.

"Kaulder. Can't. Breath." I said in between short gasps.

His eyes widened and he let go of my throat. He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me in concern before running over to the man disappearing into the floor.

I stood up and looked around at the fire surrounding us.

"You're a monster. This is some cruel joke. I could never love you." I said and ran out of the building.

I ran out of the building and all the way back to my apartment.

My phone was ringing and I knew it was Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Soph, are you okay? I got the call, and they didn't find you."

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry about the bar."

"It was a bar, I'm just relieved to find out you're okay."

"I promise you, you will get every penny when I die."

"Soph, don't talk like that. You'll find him."

"I did, and he's not someone you fall in love with. Chloe, take the money and fix the place up."

"Insurance will cover it."

"Still, take it. You're the only person in 850 years I've trusted with my secret. If I were to give my fortune to anyone it would be you." I said.

"Thanks, Sophie."

"You're my best friend, Chloe."

I hung up and poured myself a drink. I sat on the couch with the TV playing in the background. I heard whispers over it and I sat straight up. I turned on all the lights in my studio and looked around. I saw nothing so poured a glass of water and downed it. As I was drinking all the lights became increasingly brighter. Then they all shattered leaving me in darkness. I opened my fridge and stood in front of it for a minute before I ran to grab my shoes. As I was putting them on the light from the fridge was fading. I looked back to see it slowly closing.

I went for the door but something grabbed my legs causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to pull away, but it had a tighter hold and was puling me into the wall. I was somewhere that I didn't know. I was surrounded by my past selves. They all scowled and then screamed as their faces decayed.

"Sophie, grab my hand!" I heard someone yell.

I reached out and felt myself leave that place. I saw Kaulder's face as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a really nice room. The bed was soft and the room was filled with natural light.

Then it all came back to me. I remembered Kaulder rescuing me and bringing me here.

I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window to see Central Park.

"Wow." I said looking around.

I heard people talking on the other side of the door and walked out to see Kaulder hunched over a computer with a smaller man with black hair.

"Why doesn't he want me to remember my death?" Kaulder asked.

"Baltasar Ketola, and now goes by Belial. He's Finnish." The smaller man read.

"He's the one Ellie was working for."

"He cursed Dolan?"

Kaulder nodded.  
"Ever generation deserves the chance to destroy the world."

"We aren't all like that. We're the same as you humans." I said making my presence known.

"You may look like us, but you have magic in your blood. Powerful magic that can do bad things. We were interrupted at the bar. We have to try again."

"Yes, the bar that's owned by my best friend. Thanks to you I now have to pay for the reconstruction of that bar. Not like I was using the money anyways. I'm leaving." I said sarcastically.

"I don't like this any more than you do."

"You don't know that."

"But if you help me, I'll keep you safe."

"I need Snowdonia hawkweed. There's a girl I work with that grows everything. I'll text her."

"Thank you." Kaulder said and he walked away.

I sent Miranda a text and then I decided to text Chloe. Miranda's cat ringtone started going off and both men looked back at me.

"She's a cat person." I said and answered the phone.

"Hey Miranda."

"Are you dead?"

"Nope, not dead yet." I said giving Kaulder a look the he smirked at.

"Why do you need Snowdonia Hawkweed?"

"I need it for aa memory potion."

"Okay, I'll get it out for you. Come by and grab it."

"Thanks, Miranda. Oh, and don't freak out, but the witch hunter will be with me."

"Why are you with him?"

"I was attacked last night by another witch. He saved me. I owe him my life."

"Okay, but he better not kill me."

"He won't. I'll see you soon."

I led the way to Miranda's and pulled out my keys.

"When you see her don't make any sudden movements. I promised her you wouldn't kill her so don't." I said unlocking the door.

I opened it a little and one of Miranda's cats came running out. It scared me and I jumped back causing my back to his Kaulder's chest. He had his hands on my waist and a smile on his face.

"Wow." He said steadying me.

I apparently needed it because being back in the arms of my soulmate caused my knees to grow weak and my heart to race.

"Sorry." I said quietly while I stepped away from him and opened the door.

I walked in and set my phone down on the ledge while I looked for the hawkweed.

"Here we go." I said grabbing a stool and stepping up to look at the plant. "Crap, it hasn't budded yet."

"Genocidal, asshole, fascist." Kaulder said reading the text I sent Chloe.

I looked at him in surprise.

"That about me?" He asked with a small laugh.

"No, it's about a guy I fell in love with, but I'm realizing he's not the man I used to know." That wasn't a complete lie. Kaulder wasn't Karter. I had barely changed over many lifetimes, but in his extremely long one he had.

"It's interesting that you all fall in love."

"We aren't mean. We don't have green skin and wear pointy hats. I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West. No one cares how many innocent people and witches died at Salem." I included.

I sighed and walked into the other green room.

"Salem was wrong. Those women were innocent." Kaulder said following me.

"What if they were witches? Then would it have been okay?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"See, if it was me found guilty," which I had been, "no one would care."

"I would." Kaulder said.

Don't get my hopes up, Kaulder. Is what I wanted to say, but instead I kept looking for the hawkweed.

"The hawkweed's gone. Someone's taken it." I said continuing to dig through the plants looking for it.

Kaulder didn't say anything.

"Kaulder?" I asked looking at him.

He stood stiff staring at the ground.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him.

He turned to stop me, but it was too late. I saw Miranda dead on the ground. He held on to me as my knees got weak, but this time from seeing the poor dead girl on the ground.

"I killed her." Said quietly.

"No, you didn't. Belial did." He said in my ear.

Then Miranda's ringtone started going off. I answered my phone.

"You're too late, Kaulder. She died screaming. Alone. Just like you." Belial said over the phone.

I covered my mouth and ran out leaving my phone with Kaulder. I sat on the steps outside Miranda's with my head in my hands. I heard the door open and close then Kaulder sat beside me.

"You're going to kill who did this, right?" I asked him without lifting my head.

"I'll take care of Belial." He said.

"Good, but I don't know where else to get what we need."

"I know a place, but it's old magic, and it's dangerous."

I felt someone put their arms around me and my head popped up in shock. He pulled me over to him and I put my head in the crook of his neck. We fit together like puzzle pieces. We always had.

"I'm sorry." He said as he rubbed my shoulder.

We sat there a while longer before I spoke.

"Karter, we should go." I said quietly.

"Who's Karter?" Kaulder asked and I moved away from him.

"I said Kaulder." I said wiping my eyes.

"No, you said Karter."

"Just a slip up." I said standing up and straightening out my clothes.

"Is he the guy?"

"You could say that. We have somewhere to go." I said changing the subject.

Kaulder gave me a look and then we started walking.

It was a fashion warehouse, and there was currently a show going on. I felt completely underdressed compared to everyone else.

"Kaulder." A girl at the door smiled at him.

Sonya." He replied before kissing her cheek.

I felt a fire flare up inside of me. Jealousy that someone else was touching my soulmate.

She led us backstage where we walked through all the changing models.

"Danique's been busy, I'm surprised she agreed to this." Sonya said to Kaulder.

"She wouldn't have liked the alternative."

I looked at all the models as we walked through. Their true faces showing in the mirrors in front of them. One glared at me and I turned to see Kaulder waiting for me. He stayed behind me as we were led into a room where Danique was sitting smoking her hookah.

"Kaulder, you've officially made my night." Danique said and we moved to sit on the couch.

Kaulder walked over and kissed her hand.

"You rescue her from a thrift shop?" She asked looking at me.

Oh if only you knew what I could do to you, sweetheart.

"You're lucky he's here." I said threateningly and Kaulder grabbed my hand to calm me.

We sat down and he let go.

"So, what is it you must remember?" Danique asked Kaulder.

"He forgot where he parked his car." I said smugly earning a look from Kaulder.

"Don't worry about it how much do I owe you?" Kaulder asked.

"Have a drink with me. That's my price." She smiled.

"You know what I'm here for."

"We all pretend to be something we're not. But you've lived. You've seen all of history. You've known Stalin, Napoleon, Hitler."

"We don't need to be nostalgic. There's enough evil in this world now."

I was handed the plant and checked to make sure that it was real and what we wanted before we paid.

"They aren't much different that you. They used their power to control the world."

"Can't change what you created."

"Kaulder, somethings wrong with this plant." I said turning to him but he was mentally gone.

"You're here." He said to someone that's not there.

"Kaulder." I said realizing what was happening but the two side-girls held me back. "Kaulder! Kaulder!" I was trying to snap him out of it without using witchcraft.

"I don't want to do this." I said before entering his mind.

"Kaulder, you need to listen to me. You're dreaming. This is a trap and you need to wake up." I said seeing the Kaulder that came after Karter standing there.

Then a baby was crying and he was holding her in his arms.

"You won't find any answers here. The longer you stay here the harder it will be to get out."

We were flashing through memories. It finally stopped when Kaulder and his wife were standing by the river. I was walking through the river to get to him.

"Kaulder you need to wake up or we'll both die. Wake up!" I went to stab him but he said something that made me stop.

"Sofiel?"

"Karter?"

I shook my head and shoved the knife through his stomach. He gasped and then we were sitting beside two graves.

"This isn't real, Kaulder. Wake up!" I said softly.

Danique had brought some men to carry Kaulder away.

"Bring the car around and throw him in the trunk. We're going to be the ones who beat the witch hunter." Danique said happily.

I looked u when I was kicked out of Kaulder's head and I saw him kicking one of Danique's men in the back knocking him out on the door. He took out all four of the men and then threw the gun at one of the girls holding me causing her to drop her gun.

"Get out." Kaulder said to the girls and they ran.

Kaulder looked at me while I rubbed my wrists. I nodded to tell him I was okay.

"Burial dirt. There's nothing more powerful to help conduct dark magic." Kaulder said holding up some from the pot.

He walked over to Danique and ripped off her necklace.

"Why does Belial want it?" Kaulder asked.

"Who?" Danique asked and Kaulder pulled out the gem inside.

"What doesn't he want me to see?" Kaulder asked as he began to squeeze the gem.

"Stop! Belial didn't tell me anything. I helped him get the dirt and in return I took some for myself. Please."

"Thanks for the drink." Kaulder said dropping the stone in the glass.

I grabbed it before Danique could.

"You have betrayed your kind."

"Just in this life. I love thrift shops. Everything in them is old." I said then dropped the stone before crushing it under my foot.

I heard her groaning as the spell wore away.

"Bitch." I heard her say and I flipped her off without turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked outside and Kaulder still hadn't said anything.

"Well, now you know." I said unable to handle the tension.

"You're a dream-walker." Kaulder said looking at me.

"We all know dream-walking is a black gift. I spent my whole life hiding from it." I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You knew I would find out, but you didn't care. You pulled me out of that trap. That was brave." He said leaning against the wall with me.

"Thanks." I said quietly looking at the ground.

"Here, I want to show you something." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

We drove to the church and went down below into what I was guessing was where the witches council meets.

We were walking past very intricate drawings.

"This is the history of witches."

"This is you, they even got your eyes right." I said running my hand over the picture.

"Yeah." He said with a small laugh.

"These, right here, are the dream-walkers. They were the queen's deadliest assassins. They could turn your dreams into nightmares."

"Is this a history lesson or are you trying to make me more afraid of what I can do than I already am?" I asked and Kaulder walked over to me.

"No, I'm just showing you. But there's something nobody knows about dream-walkers. They don't need memory potions. They can do that themselves. There's something buried in my mind and I need your help to get it out."

"I can't." I said quietly while shaking my head.

"Sophie…"

"I can't do it. I had a sister. Well, a foster sister. She just loved to piss me off. No one ever saw what she was doing, so I always got in trouble. One day she stole something and led me up to the roof where I fell. I should have died. I was in a coma and in that coma I dreamt of getting back at her. I beat her up. When I woke up she was in the hospital bed next to me. I didn't mean to, but I did it. So I did what every other 15 year old would do, and I ran away."

I walked past Kaulder and sat down on the ground. Kaulder walked past me and sat next to me.

"What were your wife and daughter's names?" I asked.

"Helena and Elizabeth. I haven't said those names in a long time."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Think of a word you associate with me." Kaulder said standing up and taking off his jacket. "It can be anything and then empty everything else out of your mind. Focus on that word." He said kneeling in front of me.

"One word." I said searching my mind for which word fit him best.

I wanted to say love, but I knew he would feel awkward so I said exactly what I had felt since the moment I had been cursed.

"Alone."

He looked sad in his eyes, but I knew he was. He would be until he remembered. He slowly reached out and grabbed my hand putting it over his heart.

We were back in his memories. He was crouched by the graves and I held out my hand.

"Take my hand, Kaulder." I said softly.

He looked up at me then stood up. We looked to the source of light and saw the plague tree on fire. We walked down and through the burning labyrinth to find Kaulder's charred body.

"This way." I heard someone yell and people walked over towards us.

Kaulder put his arm protectively in front of me and made me step back.

"Brother Dolan." Someone said pointing to Kaulder's body.

"What is that?" Another man asked pointing to the witch queen's body.

"Dolan, tread carefully."

"He did it." The Dolan said and pulled the sword from her chest making her crumble.

The Dolan went to bless Kaulder when he came back to life.

"He's possessed." Someone yelled unsheathing a sword.

"Kaulder is alive. Our nightmare had ended with a miracle." The Dolan said.

Some of the men held onto him and helped him lie down as he struggled to breathe.

There was a heartbeat and I looked over at the pile of ash to see the queen's heart still beating.

"When we destroy the heart we will have destroyed her." Dolan said looking back at his men.

Dolan stabbed the heart and Kaulder began screaming. The screaming intensified when the heart was held over the fire.

"Destroy her." One of the men yelled.

"No." Kaulder said from beside me.

Dolan removed the dagger and Kaulder stopped screaming.

"He kept it." Kaulder said shocked.

"The queen is dead." The Dolan said to the men.

"They betrayed you from the start." Kaulder looked at me, "They tortured your friend because he knew where the heart was. They're gonna bring back the queen."

Kaulder looked at the Dolan and himself.

"Kaulder?" I heard someone say.

"What did you say?" Kaulder asked me.

"I didn't say anything." I said.

I looked behind me as I remembered when I saw Kaulder's scorched body.

Kaulder looked between the past Sofiel and my present self. Poor Sofiel who had just found her love had to watch him become the man he was standing before Sophie.

"Sofiel." Present Kaulder said looking at us.

"Come on." I said taking Kaulder's hand pulling him out of the memory.

"Who's Sofiel?" Kaulder asked me when we were back in the council room.

"Someone you don't need to worry about. You need to go talk to your Dolan. We need to find Belial and the heart." I said.

Kaulder and I walked out and he told me to wait in the main church area for him. I sat there and looked around at the depictions of God and Jesus. If only they knew what they really looked like.

"Go to my apartment. You'll be safe there." Kaulder said putting on his jacket.

"The deal was we'd stick together." I said following Kaulder.

"If I can't trust my own people how do you expect me to trust you?"

I grabbed his arm making him stop to turn and face me.

"This isn't who you are. I know you better than anyone."

"Then you don't know me at all." He said then walked away.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"You're not making this any easier." I said looking at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked the streets back to the apartment. I stood in the window looking over Central Park.

Kaulder finally came back and I waited for him to come out of the room where his cursed friend was.

He came out and walked over to his vault. I stood behind him.

"Kaulder." I said trying to get his attention.

He pulled down his sword.

"I never named her. But the witches called her Hexenbane."

"Witch slayer."

He sheathed the sword.

"I'm coming with you." I said as her turned to walk past me.

"Our agreement was me keeping you safe."

"No, it was if I helped you, you'd keep me safe."

"I can't heal anymore."

"All the more reason to have me there. Who says a witch can't hunt witches?" I said pulling out my knife.

Kaulder slowly walked over to me standing inches from me.

"I can't promise you'll live." He said quietly.

"I've died before." I shrugged.

Kaulder grabbed my hip and kissed me pulling me closer to him.

"Who is Sofiel?" Kaulder asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'll tell you about her after this is all over." I said and stepped away from him.

We walked down to the car and took it to the church where the 37th Dolan was waiting for us.

"Sophie. Kaulder." He greeted as we walked up to him.

Kaulder stopped and put his hand on his shoulder before walking past him. Dolan and I followed Kaulder into the church but something was different. It had been turned into the plague tree.

"The plague tree. She's here. When the spell is complete the swarm will be released. We don't have a lot of time." Kaulder said and we made our way deeper into the building.

We walked into the council room to find them all dead and the room destroyed.

Kaulder looked back for me but I was only a few steps behind him.

"Stay close to me." He said to me.

We walked into the tunnels and I didn't see anything.

"Kaulder, where are the witches?" I asked.

We walked up to a wall, shook a vile, and then threw it on the ground.

I saw them. All the witches trapped in a wall, waiting for the witch queen to release them.

"Every witch I ever caught. The queen is liking them together and using their power to release the plague." Kaulder explained.

"How do we stop them?" I asked.

"Every chain has a weak link."

Kaulder unsheathed his sword and started hitting the wall causing the prison to crack. He then reached in and pulled one of the witches out. The witch just laid there. His blank face staring up at the ceiling as he chanted.

"I'll do it." Dolan said pulling out his gun.

"It's not his body that needs to be destroyed." Kaulder said stopping the Dolan.

"It's his mind." I said quietly.

"I wish there was another way." He said with an apologetic look.

"You'll be here when I get out, right?" I asked kneeling next to Ellic and looking up at Kaulder.

He didn't say anything.

"You're going to take her on alone." I said coming to the realization.

"It has to end." Was all he said.

I placed my hand on Ellic's chest and took a deep breath. Kaulder knelt down across from me and placed his hand on mine.

"Be careful in there."

"You sound like you care." I joked.

"I just got used to you." Kaulder smiled.

"Good luck."

"You too."

I focused on Ellic and Kaulder faded from in front of me. I was inside the plague tree. I stood up and looked around. Once I didn't see Ellic I started climbing out of the hold I was in and found Ellic on his knees chanting. I pulled out my knife and slowly crept up on him. Once I was close enough for a blow he stood up and threw me to the ground knocking the knife out of my hands. He had one hand on my throat and the other was grabbing my knife. I reached out to get a hold on the hand with the knife. He ripped his hand out of mine and the knife created a deep gash in my palm. I screamed and clenched my hand shut. I used my other hand to grab something to hit him with. I found a log and knocked him across the head causing him to get off me. But only long enough for me to catch my breath before he wrapped his hands around my neck again. We were over by the hole I had climbed out of. I grabbed onto one of the roots on the edge making sure I had a good grip before I used my body to force us over the edge. I held on as Ellic fell and then I was thrust out of his head.

I looked down in front of me and saw Ellic dead.

"I did it." I thought to myself.

I ripped off a piece of clothing and wrapped it round my hand using my teeth to tie it tight.

Dolan helped me up and the chanting had stopped.

"We need to find Kaulder." I said beginning to walk away from Dolan.

"I couldn't agree more." Dolan said and I turned to see him pointing the gun at me.

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Keep walking." He said placing the gun between my shoulder blades as I continued in whatever direction Dolan told me to go.

We walked into a room where Kaulder was about to kill the witch queen.

"Stop!" Dolan yelled and stood behind me with the gun pointed at my temple.

"Kaulder." I said and he looked over to see us.

"Sophie." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Release my queen. The witches you rescued me from when I was a kid. They were my parents. Not the pathetic humans. Sadly I was born without magic." Dolan said.

"You're a witch." Kaulder said coming to the realization.

"Yeah." Dolan said and then shot Kaulder.

"No! Kaulder!" I yelled trying to get away from Dolan.

"You stay here!" He said keeping his hold on me.

"Stay away from him!" I yelled at the witch queen who was leaning over Kaulder.

The witch queen looked at me and smiled.

"A fallen angel. Turned into a dream-walker. How ironic." She said walking over to me.

She grabbed my head and then there was a flash of light. I was standing in a field chanting along with the other witches. We all stared at the plague tree. I couldn't stop. She had taken control of my mind.

I was snapped out of it and fell to my knees. I looked up and saw Kaulder lying on the ground.

"Kaulder!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"My love." I said placing a hand on his chest and the other on his head.

He gasped and opened his eyes. I smiled and looked down at him.

The scratches across his face healed and my face turned to one of utter shock.

He looked at me and then touched his face feeling the healed skin.

He then looked over at the crumbling witch's body. He walked over and pulled out his sword showing the queen's still beating heart.

"As long as the Hexen heart beats, she'll never truly be dead." Kaulder said without looking at me.

He raised his sword to kill her, but I stopped him.

"Kaulder, you can't. You'll die." I said shakily.

"I'm ready to face that."

"No! There has to be another way. I saw things in the shadows. Things much worse than the witch queen. They're waiting in the darkness."

"For what?"

"A world without you."

"We need you. _I_ need you."

He lowered his sword but didn't look at me.

"The axe and cross betrayed me. I can't trust anyone."

"You can trust me. You can always trust me." I said stepping closer to him.

He finally looked up at me.

"800 years I've been on this road. Always hunting and always…"

"Alone." I finished.

"You don't have to be anymore." I said and grabbed his hand.

"Besides you asked about Sofiel." I smiled.

"So, we're negotiating now, are we?" He asked returning the smile.

"I guess so."

Kaulder sheathed his sword and grabbed the queen's heart. We took it back to Kaulder's apartment and placed it in a safe in his vault to be locked away forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the vault closed her turned to me.

"I believe you promised me a story." Kaulder smiled.

"I did." I smiled and walked over to him.

We sat down on the couch on opposite sides.

I leaned against the arm of the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Let's start with what the witch queen said. About being a fallen angel?"

"Sofiel, was the angel of nature. She put the love of nature in humans. She loved nature so much she sometimes would come down to the earth to see what she loved up close. One day she met someone who was hunting in the woods. They fell in love right away. God didn't like the relationship so he gave Sofiel the chance to come back to heaven and forget the feelings that she had developed. She refused the offer. So God ripped of her wings and she fell. That wasn't all god did to punish her. He cursed both of them. To be reincarnated and wander the earth until they found each other. Now Sofiel was cursed to remember every life she had and die before her 30th birthday. While he would be reincarnated and never feel whole. He would never remember Sofiel until he finally loved her and broke the curse."

"You were Sofiel." Kaulder said.

"Yeah." I said slowly nodding my head while looking at my knees.

"And your 30th birthday?"

"Is in a little over a week."

"So you knew you were dying, and you still followed me everywhere instead of enjoying your life?"

"Karter was my life. I was reincarnated with the purpose to find him. A couple centuries ago I gave up. Figured if God really didn't want us to be together he wouldn't let us be. Then one day I saw him."

"And you didn't go get him?"

"He wasn't Karter. At least not the Karter I fell in love with."

"What happened to him?"

"I guess time. Being alone for that long and feeling as if you were incomplete. It can make you hard. Make it so you give up hope."

"I know how that feels."

"Anyways, Chloe's probably worried about me. I should give her a call." I said getting up off the couch.

"I'm Karter, aren't I?"

"You used to be." I said walking away.

I saw Kaulder sitting there staring at the wall while I closed the door.

I dialed Chloe and she almost immediately answered.

"Sophie, I saw the swarm. What happened?" Chloe asked.

"It's okay, Kaulder and I stopped it. The queen is gone and she's never coming back."

"Thank god. So, what are you going to do for the next ten days?"

"I don't know. Maybe just find a nice beach somewhere. Chill for a few days."

"Well, if you want to hang out before you go, call me."

"Of course. Love ya."

"Love ya."

I hung up and went to open the bedroom door. I jumped when I found Kaulder standing outside the door looking down.

"I remember the day I first saw you. You were in the forest reaching for an apple that was just out of reach. There was an apple what was closer to your reach but you just had to have that one. I walked up behind you and grabbed it for you. When I asked you why you didn't go for the other one you told me that the best apples were the ones you had to work to get."

"You remember?" I asked smiling while feeling the tears coming to my eyes.

"I remember when you told me that you were an angel. I knew it all along. There was this natural light about you. No matter how dark it was I could see it. I remember when you told me that you would fall if you didn't return to heaven. I told you to go because I wasn't worth it. I was just another guy." He said grabbing my hands and looking me in the eyes.

"But I didn't think so and I fell anyways. We were both punished for it. I ruined your life."

"I may have spent the last 800 years thinking that something was missing. Something I could never fill, but these last few days with you I've felt like this is what I needed all along. Maybe if you'd never given up we would have found each other sooner, but maybe we found each other right when we needed to."

"Maybe." I said quietly while I wiped my eyes.

"Sophie, I love you. This you. That you. Every you."

"I love you too Kaulder." I smiled and kissed him.

I waited in the car while Kaulder went to the church to go talk to the 36th Dolan. I was playing music in the car when I felt something strange within me. I looked down at my hands and saw light spreading through my veins. I smiled knowing that this was God's gift. He was restoring my immortality so that Kaulder and I could be together.

I got out ready to run all the way to the church to tell Kaulder the news, but when I got out I saw him coming around the corner.

He smiled and walked over to me kissing me.

"So, I'm driving." I said smiling and holding out my hand for the keys.

"Fine by me." He said gladly handing them over.

We got in the car and she came to life. I smiled wickedly and if it wasn't for the immortality I bet Kaulder would have been terrified.

"So, I've been wondering how this me being immortal, and you not going to affect our relationship?" Kaulder asked as I sped my way to the edge of the city.

"The curse is broken, but that doesn't mean I become an angel again. Not like I would, but you were given the gift of an immortal girlfriend."

"Wait, immortal?"

"What's the fun of an immortal life when your soulmate is going to die?"

"So where are we going?"

"Wherever the road takes us."

Kaulder smiled and I pressed down on the gas.


End file.
